Sonic Prototype
by AlexaLynnMlp
Summary: In this story, Mobius' greatest hero of all, Sonic the Hedgehog prepares himself to face new dangers, new enemies, and new mysteries to uncover along with his friends and acquaintances, as a new enemy arises and threatens to engulf Mobius in despair and then into flames.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Arrival

Green Hill Zone, a paradise land with green fields and remarkable blue lakes and seas. Obstacles and golden rings left and right, roundabouts here and there, and an endless army of Badniks needing bot-butts to be kicked. Luckily for the world, there's only one certain hedgehog who'd be the one kicking Badniks to next week, and that certain hedgehog you would say is me. The fastest and most awesome blue hedgehog in Mobius. You can call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I usually like spindashing on certain Badnik's badniks, but to me beating down badniks is like a 24/7 thing, both because I do it for fun and because I always think to myself, if nobody's going to clean this mess themselves, then give me a call and I might as well be there before you can say Chili cheese dogs.

Anyways, onto the real stuff before I become as smart as an evil scientist, that shows up at my face, obviously on another one of his show off, and simple, giant robots with drills and rolling balls covered with spikes on the outside. "Did you miss me Sonic?" Eggman's first words to me were.

"What's this Dr. Egghead?" I love giving Dr. Eggman that nickname, because why not give him silly nicknames just for fun? I mean he's a big evil scientist, literally. "Another one of your 'friendly' robots you created?" I faced towards the giant robot, "Well I'll be sure to give it a warm welcoming, greet it with my friends, and then give it a tour sometime."

"Foolish hedgehog, when I am finished with you, I'll make sure this creation will be the one giving you a welcoming that will bring a goodbye to you and your friends instead," Eggman insulted, but in a very misunderstanding manner. "Say hello to the Razorbot 1000!"

The Razorbot struck, but I ran in front while it continued to chase me. I just turned around and decided to toy with the bot. "Ah Razorbot, that's a really catchy name, and you want to know what my name is?" I jumped off a wall and landed on top the the badnik's head, then leaning where I'm face to face it the robot, "Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. See now we're both starting to get to know each other." From behind, one of Razor's arms transformed to a massive saw blade, and of course, it thinks it can hit me. Instead, I backflipped, easily dodging the blades, making the robot cut down his own head. "Oh I'm sorry, are you hurt? I thought you needed a slight trim on that spot I stood on."

"Idiotic rat," I heard Eggman call out from outside of the battle, "Not only does my Razorbot-"

"Hold that thought," I interrupted him, "This thing needs another trim on his shoulder." I casually started running on the big bot's arm to his shoulder, and then I began waving my arms to get its attention. "Hey! I think you missed a spot over here!" Instead of the robot's arm to hit me with the saw blade, the arm transformed into a flamethrower. "Whoa there, I didn't think you were feeling that cold, you really want to heat things up a bit?" Fire blazed, but I jumped backwards to his half-sliced head, allowing the bot to burn its own arm, until it aimed the flamethrower to his head, as I jumped out of the way. "Alright, let's speed it up then," I crouched and began to form a spindash. By then, I was rolling at full speed, bumping the Razorbot to make it trip and fall over. "Timber!" I ran out of the way and let the robot hit the floor face first. Finally, I wiped together my hands and turned around to face Eggman, with a smile, "So, what were you trying to say?"

"You really believe this battle is yet to be over Sonic? This game's just getting started." Eggman raised his arm and smack down at a button that was in front of him.

Strange noises occurred from the robot I was just fighting, and just as I turned my back, the Razorbot's back had a hatch door that abruptly happened to open. Then out of nowhere, a dozen of rolling spike and blade balls began to roll towards me. I attempted to jump over them, but one of them jumped the same time I did, and managed to hit me. I stood back up, but only to get hit from behind by two more spike rollers.

"I believe you have new friends to make, the Buzzers!" Now I know Eggman isn't playing around. "Unstoppable rollers that will automatically follow every movement you try to make. You won't be able to hit them either, I've upgraded them to where they will reach your top speed, and will always detect where you are or where you will go within miles."

I dodged left and right, up and down, back and forth, desperate in trying not to get sliced, but those busters just keep coming. For once Eggman used his brain, but if I'm going to get out of this mess, somehow I have to use mine as well, whether I like it or not. I start off by trying to run from the Buzzers, and then I try finding a gorge where there might be walls tall enough for me to run across on, and water to where the Buzzers might fall down in at the bottom. I can only hope these Buzzers don't roll on walls or isn't waterproof, because if they did, there's no going back for me ever. After searching, I managed to find a deep gorge, and at the other side, there was plenty of ground for me to land on safely so I don't have to worry about falling and drowning in water. "Come and get it Busters!" I ran at full speed, jumped at a wall, and proceeded in running as fast as I could. The Buzzers jumped, nearly trimming my quills, and each Buzzer fell straight down into the water. Before I could even say anything, I jumped on another wall and then onto the edge of the other side of the gorge. I took a peek down to the water to see if any Buzzers were going to roll out of the water. I waited, until all seems to be clear. I was so relieved, until I heard Dr. Eggman growl in frustration as he flew in with his hover mobile.

"This is still not over with you blue rat," Eggman raised his fist in anger, "I will be back, and next time, Next time! I will defeat you and conquer the world!" Next thing he did, was fly away in his hover mobile.

I just shook my head and swiped the bottom of my shoe. "Next time, there's just going to be more butt-kicking for you, and your badniks," I smirked, "And I think I'm going to really enjoy it."

With some time later, I decided to spend a bit of time with my pals back at a house Tails lives at in Station Square. I stepped at the front of the door, rang the doorbell, and casually waited for Tails, my best double-tailed yellow fox friend forever, to answer the door.

When the door opened, I turned my back only to see Knuckles at the door. I was quite surprised to see him at Tails' house at this particular time. "Knucklehead, what's up at this time of day for you?"

"First, don't call me 'Knucklehead,' and second, I'm only here to help Tails with his Tornado." Of course, if there was one person, besides me, that's usually available for Tails, it'd be Knuckles. "Amy, and Shadow are here too."

Funny, not only Knuckles would be here, but Shadow? That red-striped black hedgehog is usually too moody and solitary to be socializing with anyone, unless it's for serious reasons, I should know. "You want to see Tails? He's at the garage with Shadow and Amy," Knuckles pointed to the door where Tails' garage is.

"I know that Red-head," I casually walked passed him towards the garage.

"Don't call me that!" Knuckles called out to me in anger.

"You just said not to call you 'Knucklehead,'" I turned around walking backwards while facing him with a smile, "So I came up with a new nickname, just for you." I turned back to the door and went inside the garage door leaving Knuckles steaming with frustration at the front door. I look around the garage until I saw Tails under his Tornado working.

"Okay, that should do the trick," Tails said to himself, as he slid from under the plane with his toolkit.

"Yo Tails, how's the Tornado doing?" I walked up to him.

"Oh hey Sonic," Tails immediately smiled as he got up, "We're just trying to fix the engines that kept acting up whenever I start the plane. For now we're testing how it works now."

"This should be interesting," I turned to see Shadow come from the back of the plane. "Well well, long time no see faker."

"If it isn't the blue buffoon himself," Shadow crossed his arms facing towards me.

"Haven't seen you in a bit, how've you been?"

"Better before you decided to show up so late in the afternoon," Shadow leaned against the Tornado near the engines.

"Probably because I was pounding Eggman's badniks to next week, and had to dealt with Eggman's buzzers at the end," I could Tails was listening, and at the corner of my eye, he rolled his eyes and continued to fix the other engine on the Tornado.

"I see, and yet your battle with Eggman processed slower than before. I thought you'd be the 'fastest' thing alive," Shadow looked the other way, somehow trying to be proud of his insult.

"Alright you two, let's not have another argument while we're trying to 'calmly' repair Tails' Tornado," Amy stepped in before I could say anything.

"Come on Amy, Shadow and I just love insulting each other," I said sarcastically.

"Precisely," Shadow narrowed his eyes and he turned away.

From the other side of the Tornado, Tails put down his wrench and placed it in his toolbox. "Okay, Amy can you go and turn on the Tornado to see if this works?" Tails called to Amy.

"Okay Tails," Amy called back, as she walked towards the front and hopped on the driver's seat on top.

I took a step backwards away from the Tornado, from the point where Shadow looked at me and wondered why I moved away. As the Tornado started, the propellers started to spin, but out of nowhere, the left engine, where Shadow was standing beside, began to act up and suddenly bursted oil all over Shadow. Amy immediately shut off the Tornado, jumped off of the driver's seat, to see Shadow covered in black oil.

"Oh my goodness, Shadow are you okay?" Amy ran towards Shadow.

Shadow started spitting, gagging, and tried wiping the oil off his face, "What the-! I can't see a thing!"

I laughed so hard from the point I fell on the floor, "Oh Shadow, haha! That was so hilariously awesome!"

Shadow finally wiped oil of his face, and then looked straight at me with the most furious expression he could give me. He stomped towards me and yelled, "You could have told me to move away too!"

"Oh, was I supposed to tell you? I thought you were smart to realize that yourself," I got back up still smiling from laughing so hard, "Looks like I was wrong."

"Why you- Rgh!" Shadow's fists clenched, but I didn't seem to care that much.

"That's weird," Tails came from around the corner, examining the engines, "Where did I go wrong? I'll try fix it again," he said as he went to get his toolbox.

"Aren't you going to something about this?!" Shadow looked at Tails showing he's still covered in oil.

I found a towel on the counter, so I grabbed it and threw it on Shadow's head, "Quit playing drama queen and go clean yourself up if you need to," I walked passed Shadow, as he was still steaming in frustration and anger.

Knuckles came into the garage door with that concerned and cautious expression, "Everyone, Eggman's robots are terrorizing Station Square Park, there's civilians there that needs help."

"There's badniks at the park? That doesn't sound good," Tails commented with the same concerned face Knuckles is giving.

"Sounds like the accurate place to kick ro-butts, I'm on it," I dashed passed the others, but got my arm gripped by Knuckles while I'm running in one spot.

"Hold it Sonic," he let go as I stopped running to turn towards him, "There's a lot more robots than what you think. Take Shadow with you."

"Since when were you the boss of me Knuckles?" I firmly questioned him as I placed my hands to my waist and started tapping my foot.

"I'm only telling you this so you won't end up getting yourself in trouble again," Knuckles leaned closer to my face.

"Just do what Knuckles says Sonic," Amy interrupted while cleaning up the oil on the floor, "Besides it's probably for the best, even for you."

"Alright fine," I turned to Shadow as he just finished wiping all the oil off of him. "Hey Shadow-"

"Yes I'm coming Sonic," Shadow still sounded annoyed at the fact he just got oiled, "Just as long as you don't have to annoy me along the way, because I know how you are."

"Actually, I was about to say you kind of missed a spot on your shoes," I replied to him.

"What? No I didn't," Shadow looked down and checked his shoes. Just as he looked down, I made a quick head start out the front door. I would assume Shadow already looked up to realize I was already gone, and gave that angered face.

"Remind me to beat him down when we're done," Shadow threw the towel on the ground and ran outside trying to catch up to me.

Knuckles spoke to himself leaving me and Shadow to run away to the park, "You're not going to be the only one to kick Sonic's butt."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Attack

At the center of Station Square Park, near Lake Atlos, Buzz Bombers, Motobugs, Crabmeats, Catekillers, Egg Pawns, and of course, Buzzers scattered all over the park, and mobian civilians were running and crying for help.

In the park, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao, another few of my friends, was running from two Motobugs and a Buzzer, and they were more scared than ever. "Please don't hurt us!" Cream cried while Cheese was holding onto Cream in fear.

When me and Shadow made it, I was quite surprised that there was this much robots raiding the park. I only imagined a row of Motobugs and Crabmeats surrounding a playground, but a whole war army of countless badniks?

"Whoa! This is some army, did it really take Eggman this fast to fill an entire park with badniks?" I looked at Shadow.

I could tell Shadow was at that point of confusion, but he managed to speak, "No, he couldn't have done this so quickly. Not even at Station Square Park."

"Well what did you expect Shadow? He's an evil scientist that's obsessed with spilling a bunch of scrap-bots all over the world," I had to tell him this now. Just before he could reply, I saw three Buzzers immediately roll towards us at the corner of my eye. "Watch out!" I tackled Shadow as we both got out of the way from those Buzzers. "Ugh I hate those things," I looked to where the Buzzers began to turn around.

"Get off of me!" Shadow shoved me off of him, and then immediately getting up trying to use one of his moves on the Buzzers, only to get hit by one of the three Buzzers from behind. "What are those things?" Shadow got back up and barely dodged two Buzzers.

"Apparently Dr. Egghead calls them 'Buzzers,'" I jumped to the side dodging another buzzer, but got hit by another buzzer from behind, "Annoying blade and spike rollers that endlessly follow whoever Eggman targets, they even follow whatever movement we make. Fortunately they can't roll on walls or swim underwater."

As Shadow tried making another chaos move, he shifted left and then turned to where he suddenly heard Cream and Cheese desperately crying for help from the other side of the park. "That sounds like Cream and Cheese, they need help, along with those civilians."

I tried running backwards to avoid some of the Buzzers but they kept coming. I gave Shadow a glare and sarcastically told him, "Well sherlock, what gave it away? The fact that you forgot we were supposed to save them and ourselves or because now you heard cries for help?"

Shadow urged back at me after he got tackled by a Buzzer, "Sonic we don't have time for this! If somehow we can attract these Buzzers away from the park, it might give one of us enough time to rush back and stop those Eggbots from getting to those civilians."

"Forget it, these Busters will just follow us all the way back to the park anyways. Apparently they will never stop until we're-" Of course, I get interrupted by getting hit by yet another Buzzer. "Excuse me, but I was talking!" I yelled as I somehow, out of frustration, kicked the side of one of the Buzzers as it passed me, causing critical damage to the point where it was unable to get back up, until it self-destructed itself. "Well, that was quite unexpected," my eyes widened as I just realized what happened.

Shadow seemed to notice, and then had an idea on his mind. "Sonic, do what you just did to those Buzzers," he demanded, "The sides must be their weak point."

I'm not used to Shadow telling me what to do, but I nodded just for the heck of it. I tried running towards a Buzzer, but only got bumped to the side on the ground by another Buzzer. Now this is starting to get really annoying, I declared inside my head. "I wasn't able to do what I just did to those Buzzers Shadow. If you're so smart why don't you do it?"

Shadow dodged to the side, tried roundhousing a Buzzer, but idiotically missed. He stood there for a few seconds, until he saw a tall tree not too far away from him. Then he immediately saw two Buzzers coming straight after him, so he made his way towards the tree. As the Buzzers got close enough, Shadow jumped to the tree, swung around the tree, and then kicked the side of one of the Buzzers, making it hit the other Buzzer. Shadow managed to land on his feet after he did some kind of backflip when the Buzzers blew up.

I have to admit, he was cool, but part of me thought he was just trying to show off in front of me. "Not bad Shades, but we still got civilians to save."

"As if I didn't know that already," Shadow called as Buzzers started to target towards him. Looks like he triggered them to the max. "I'll get them away from the park, you deal with the rest in the park, as well as those other robots."

"Your loss," I said before I made my way to the park, as Shadow was trying to get the other Buzzers' attention. I better not come and save his life if he doesn't come back without getting beaten by those rollers.

Meanwhile at the park, Cream and Cheese were cornered by the two Motobugs and just one Buzzer. Cream hugged Cheese as tight as she could and squinted her eyes, "Someone, help us!"

Before the robots could make their move, I came in and then knocked the Buzzer to the side, causing it to knock into the other Motobugs, as the Buzzer blew up as well as the Motobugs. "You called?" I turned to Cream to see if she and Cheese were alright.

"Mr. Sonic, you're here!" Cream happily said, "Thank you so much, we really appreciate it."

I gave Cream a thumbs up, until I turned to see three Buzz Bombers and a Catekiller come after me. "Cream, grab Cheese and run as far away from the park as you can. I'll take good care of these Eggbutts while you're at it."

"Be careful Mr. Sonic," Cream softly said, as she picked up Cheese and stood up.

I started running as the Buzz Bombers and Catekiller came towards me, giving enough time for Cream and Cheese to flee to somewhere safer. "Come and get it you badniks!" I started running at full speed, as the robots were desperate in catching up. Then when the time was right, I stopped letting the Buzz Bombers and Catekillers pass by. Finally, I caught up to them and then began to spindash each one of them, causing them to explode. "Alright!" I kept running with that proud expression on my face as I jumped over the smoking remains with a stunning pose. Next thing I knew when I landed on my feet, I realized there was still a whole army of robots and Buzzers to deal with here at the park, and so far it was not a pretty sight. I wonder why the others back at the garage didn't decide to come, I thought to myself. If I could I would have called them over to help, but there wasn't enough time. There were too many robots to beat down before they could try to reach the city. But no matter what, I have to stop those badniks even if I have to do it alone, or so I thought. Out of nowhere, three Buzz Bombers started glowing aqua green and then knocked into each other in the air. I wanted to ask how that was possible, but somehow I knew there was only one certain mobian with powers that glowed an aqua green aura and able to move objects around.

In the air, Silver the Hedgehog flew in with mushed up Motobugs in his grasp, as he threw it towards Catekillers that attempted to jump him. "Took you long enough to get here snowflake," I called out to him while he started to lower himself to the ground.

"I overheard what was happening here," Silver replied as he finally noticed me, "I had to come as soon as possible."

"Well good because right now, while Shadow's outside playing with all the other Buzzers," sarcastically I said, "I'm going to need extra support in trying to keep these scraps away from the city and out of range of any left civilians; it's bad enough I at least have one half of this entire robot army on their way to the city and this other half I'm holding off right now."

"Then maybe I can go and take down the badniks near the city, and you can somehow take care of the ones that are still in the park," Silver said.

"Oh come on, the ones near the city sounds more intense," I sarcastically whined. Silver knew I tried messing around, and by the looks of his annoyed face, he isn't buying it. "Alright you take those ones and I'll go play my version of Hide and Seek with these little 'children' here."

"Good luck is all I have to say," Silver finally spoke as he floats back in the air and glowing aqua green, "Just try not to get into too much trouble Sonic, and-"

"Already ahead of you," I ran off back to the park before he could inform me anything else. The only things I expected him to say was _Be careful_ or _Please don't get caught in a swarm of Eggrobos if you do manage to get yourself in trouble again_ , I mean I already know the basic rules, why must I be reminded if they know that I know? Anyways, as I make it back to the center of the park, the remaining Buzzers, Buzz Bombers, Motobugs, and Catekillers in the park immediately sensed my presence and then began to charge at me. Before they can close in and hurt me, I jumped on top of one of the Motobugs and then controlled it to the point where it ran into the other Motobugs and Catekillers. Before they blew up, I backflipped, roundhousing a Buzz Bomber into the other Buzz Bombers while they were still in the air. Now all that's left are the rolling Buzzers. Or what's left of them. As the Buzzers darted towards me, my first step on beating them was running to one of the park poles, while they were following me. Next, just as they got close, I jumped to the pole, swung around it, and then kicked the side of one Buzzer, causing it to get knocked towards the sides of the rest of the Buzzers, like dominoes being knocked over one by one, until eventually, they all self-destructed. "Done and done," I said to myself as I clapped my hands together.

"Sonic!" I hear Silver calling out, as I turned to see him fly over to me.

"Yo Silver!" I replied, waving my hand to Silver, "How'd your half of those badniks go?"

"You could assume already it was pretty rough trying to keep those robots away from the city," Silver informed, "it's bad enough I was nearly trimmed by those rolling things I saw."

"Oh yeah those 'Buzzers?' Yeah, they're on the list of Eggman's latest creations." I sarcastically said to Silver.

"Eggman's latest creations?"

"Yeah, but besides that, I'm starting to wonder what was going on with Shadow, he's still out there, possibly with those other Buzzers, but I don't think they'll be too much a problem for him."

Suddenly, before Silver could even say anything else, some more robots came down to the ground, surrounding us with their guns aiming straight at me and Silver. Then, from the sky, a much bigger robot came floating down, with a certain fat mad scientist controlling the mech. "Well well, if it isn't Sonic the blue rat, and his so-called friend Silver."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice to see you too Dr. Omelette," I insulted Eggman. "That was quite a party you've set up for the rest of your armies here at the park but I didn't think you'd pull that card off, despite the fact you already like spilling your toys all over Mobius."

"I don't know where your nonsense is going Sonic," Eggman replied, as if he was trying to lie.

"What do you mean Eggman?" Silver protested, "We know you're the one spreading these badniks all over the park just to get to the city!"

"If I did I would have said something to you sooner, I'm not the one spreading my armies near the city, but now that we're here, perhaps it's time to let go of that thought so I can obliterate you already. Light them up!" Eggman called out as the robots surrounding us started to open fire.

By Eggman's command, the robots raised their guns, aiming towards us, and then rapidly shot their bullets and missiles. Just then, Silver got in front of me, and then used his telekinetic powers to form a turquoise force field, preventing the robot's bullets to go through. "Wow Silver, didn't know you'd pull something like this," I said to him.

For a moment, Silver began to strain, as if he was somehow pushing himself from running out of energy, and the shield flickered. "I-I can't hold it for too long," Silver urged, "Unless somehow these robots are out of bullets before my shield ability runs out of energy, I can't get us out on time!"

For once, I was starting to get really concerned. These robots weren't running out of bullets, Silver continued to strain, and the shield surrounding us looked like it was about to fade. By the looks of Eggman's mockingly grin, none of this is going too well anymore. "Just try to hang in there Silv," I desperately encouraged, "We'll get through this."

"Doesn't look too good for you now is it Sonic? Perhaps some assistance would be pleasant, for my robots," Eggman said, as his mech's right shoulder opened, revealing rows of rockets in some kind of launcher, ready to be shot out. Suddenly, one of the rockets from the mech shot out on Silver's shield, causing Silver to strain and grunt more, and the force field to flicker more. Then Eggman controlled his mech to the point it aimed its guns from its arms came out and started shooting. Silver strained, the robots and the mech continued to shoot their bullets and missiles, and Eggman was getting more amused, watching as Silver struggled to protect me and him.

Suddenly, from behind, I heard explosions. I turned to see three of Eggman's robots were destroyed. Then at the corner of my eye, two more robots were shot and then disintegrate by glowing green spears. I heard Eggman getting confused as he witnessed what I was seeing too. Then out of nowhere, a black figure appears in the sky, shot out more glowing spears, and then landed back on the ground, as the remaining robots exploded. When I took another good look, Shadow was in front of us, glaring at Eggman as his mech was prepared to launch some more rockets. By the looks of Shadow's slight cuts and bruises, he and Eggman's buzzers did not get along that well. Silver realized the bullets and rockets stopped firing at us, and then immediately stumbled on the ground next to me, nearly losing his consciousness, as the shield dissolved.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, it's quite pleasant for you to join in," Eggman spoke as he glares back at Shadow with his sly grin, "And just in time for the fireworks."

Just as Eggman launched his missiles, Shadow teleported from the ground on the mech's left shoulder, causing the rockets to hit the ground in front of me and Silver. Before Eggman could react, Shadow knocked the mech's launcher from its shoulder.

"Even with all of these robot armies and your unstoppable mechs, you still haven't been able to bring any of your enemies down at all? Sometimes I have to ask so much about how pathetic all your plans are, especially that so-called brain of yours," Shadow scoffed at Eggman, arms crossed as he stands on the mech's shoulder where its launchers should have been.

"Oh you've got another thing coming you buffoon!" Eggman scowled.

Before Eggman controlled his mech to attempt to snatch Shadow, Shadow abruptly disappears at the last second, and then reappeared in front of me and Silver, preparing for another attack on Eggman and his mech. Then, he jumped in the air, raised his right arm, and then shouted, "Chaos Spear!" as he flung his arm, shooting out glowing spears towards the mech, causing it to stumble momentarily. With that, Shadow curled himself up as he's preparing for a spindash. During the process, he began to glow a yellowish aura around him. Eggman desperately attempted to gain control of his mech, but it was too late for him, when he realized Shadow instantly dashed towards the handicapped mech at full speed.

"Gah!" Eggman yelped, just before Shadow tore through the mech's body, causing it to stumble and crumble. Then, in a few seconds, the mech explodes, causing Eggman in his hover mobile to get launched far in the air like a rocket while a trail of smoke followed him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Eggman shouted until he disappeared in the air.

"Hmph, that takes care of that headache," Shadow said, getting up on his feet and dusting himself off. Then he turned around to look at me and Silver.

"How's Silver?" He asked as he saw Silver on his knees still.

"Eh, minor headache, but that's normal for him," I replied as I turned towards Shadow.

"Thanks for clarifying Sonic," Silver grumbled as he stood up on his feet.

Silver turned to take a look at the park and then said, "Well, at least we saved Station Square from being invaded by Eggman's robots."

"Yeah, and to think Eggman 'didn't send them across the park," I started mocking.

"'I didn't send MY army of MY robots so they can invade Station Square that was definitely not in my agenda!" I mocked pretending to be Eggman, "I don't know where your nonsense is going', says the only evil, but fat and stupid, scientist in all of Mobius."

"That is kind of funny," Silver giggled.

Shadow, however, just crossed his arms as if he didn't get my joke. "Even if that statement of Eggman's was false, then maybe he would have had an explanation. I still think something else started this invasion, or maybe someone else, other than Dr. Eggman, wanted this to occur, as if they have some kind of plan of their own."

"You know, I think you have a point there," Silver commented. "But if that was true, who in Mobius would do that?"

Listening to what Shadow had informed, I felt that some part of me thinks Shadow might be right. But the rest of me doesn't really take Shadow that seriously. To me, Shadow's always serious about everything, and knowing Eggman, he's obviously lying about not sending an army of his own creations into the park. Who else would be able to command an army of robots to invade Station Square just to get what they want other than Eggman?

"Oh come on guys," I budged in their conversation, "If anyone in the world had the power to control an army of robots that already belong to another villain, I would have believed it too, but only if I see it. I mean, I should know Eggman more than anyone else. He lies to us almost all the time just to make us look bad and make fools of ourselves. So why don't we put this whole "Who Did That" conversation aside and just move on."

"Well.. if you say so Sonic, but I'm only going to take your advice for now," Silver said.

"Hmph," Shadow crossed his arms once more.

With that, the three of us decided to start making our way back to Tails' workshop. However, we never realized that we were being watched, by someone on a hill outside the park. Someone with quills that looked exactly like mine, blackish blue fur, a small red scarf, golden cuffs on his wrists that were once torn apart, blackish blue gloves and shoes, pale white skin, one red eye, one scarred eye, and slightly 4 inches taller than my current height. Someone that looked unfriendly and the type of guy nobody wants to mess with. After watching almost everything that has occurred, he simply turned around and left the area.


End file.
